A Big Heart In A Small Package
by Travis Waltz
Summary: Danny is alone at home and has no one to spend his isolation with. With his friends on winter vacation and family in another state (possibly stuck) what is he to do? How about a caring and loving cousin come to aid him in his loneliness. Rated T for possible language (just to be safe). DannyxDani
1. Arrival

Hello loyal, patient and awesome readers! Here is the first chapter of the Danny Phantom Fanfic: Big heart in a small package! I hope you enjoy. Also on a side note I wanted to mention I will be doing some one shots every now and then. (So if you have a story concept, idea ect. tell me and who knows)

Read on and enjoy!

It was a normal day in Amity Park and things were well, to say lightly boring. The snow covered Fenton Works building was empty except for one soul who came in the form of Danny Fenton who lazily sat on the couch flipping through channels on the TV.

"No ghost activity all day," he said to himself half annoyed and half relived. With Sam and Tucker on vacation for the winter, and the rest of his family looking out of town for educational opportunities for Jazz. He was bored and had nothing to do.

"This sucks, all alone and nothing to do, no one to share this freedom with," he let out a sigh and then went to grab the TV remote only to have it vanish. His breath released in a stream of blue vapor and he tensed up at the thought of a fight. But when he changed, and adorned his ghostly attire, changing his black locks to snow white and his eyes a bright green via blue rings he saw a very familiar face, one that also had glowing green eyes and white shimmering locks.

"Hi Danny looking for this?" the small she ghost asked him holding the remote in her hand. He looked at her and immediately relaxed and pulled her small body into a big hug!

"Dani, what are you doing here? I thought you were traveling the world." He asked her and released her from his arms allowing himself to turn back into his human form and her to do the same. He sat down on the couch and she sat next to him and she told him all about her adventures around a good portion of the globe.

"And after a while I started to feel a little bit lonely to be honest and I remembered that I have a loving cousin who wouldn't mind a visit located in Amity Park. So I flew over here as fast as I could and here I am!" She said with a smile on his face that showed off how cute she was.

"Well I am glad that you did make it over here and you were right I was lonely. Friends and Family are out of town, and since there have been no ghosts this morning-" he said but was interrupted by Dani.

"Besides me of course," Dani cut in.

"Ah very true, anyways so yeah it's just been me and it's likely it will just be me for at least a week. He said plainly and popped his knuckles each making a distinctive pop or crack one by one.

"Why do you say at least?" Dani asked him with a concerned look.

"Well I have gotten messages from my Mom or Dad or Sister (though mostly my Sister) talking about weather being really bad up where they are and only getting worse. And they only planned to be gone a week but it could be more due to weather," he explained to her quickly.

"Wow that is a bummer," Dani said.

"Yeah you're telling me, and it gets worse. Tucker and Sam are on Vacation for winter break and won't be back till much later and back to my parents, they never told me where they were going for those education things," he said growing weary of the subject but wanting to inform Dani as much as possible.

"Well would you like some company in your time of solitude?" She asked him with a grin and floated upside down in front of him trying to be cute (and succeeding at that).

He smiled at her and grabbed her and gave her an upside down hug which made Dani giggle. "I would be very thankful for that," he said and released her from his grip and she began to float away like a satellite in space. He watched her just float around with her cute childlike grin and smiled, Dani was much more entertaining than the TV so he shut it off.

"You know what is funny?" she asked him as she landed on his shoulders. He allowed her to sit there.

"What?" He asked her trying to see her but not seeing much at all but her feet.

"I am only two years younger than you and yet I am still…" she paused for a moment compelled by sadness or maybe something else.

"A shrimp," he said and she growled and as a response Danny pulled her off his shoulders and began to tickle her, which caused her to giggle again and again and till she almost screamed.

"Stoooooooop!" she laughed out and he indeed stopped and they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Listen Danielle, it doesn't matter your size. Your strong, cleaver and powerful in your own right and your also very cute," he said truthfully and with a genuine smile on his face that brought one tear or maybe two tears to her eyes which made her burry her face into his shirt and cry with joy.

"T…t…thank you Danny, that was very kind of you to say," she said happily even though tears still rolled from her sparkling and well now glistening eyes. He held her for a while in this hug just to make sure she would never feel judged by him.

"Now it is getting late so let's go to bed," he said to her and she nodded. They went to his room and he brushed his teeth and got ready and then he stripped to his boxers and a night shirt. He saw Dani, who had little PJs on and she looked confused.

"Danny would it be okay if I slept with you, it is cold and well your warmer than these sheets I am willing to bet," She said and looked down with a possible blush on her face.

"Well I don't see why not," he said and she smiled and literally leapt into his bed, crawling under the blanket that he had and sniggling up to him. And when she stopped wiggling around to get comfortable Danny smiled.

"Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Danielle."

And they both drifted off into warm blissful sleep.

Well guys that about does it. I hope you enjoyed this story and well this will be a continuing story which I will update weekly just like my teenage robot fanfic. Though that one will come out on Fridays and this one on Saturdays (Though next week might be a little early due to me being out of town). Anyways rate, favorite, review, PM me if you want and no flames please! Also I will be writing one shots every now and then for fun, and if anyone has ideas for what the plot could be about (in Adventure Time, Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom, Pokémon, Kung Fu Panda and Bolt universes or others) Well that is all for me. And just proving that I am indeed back! Keep on FIC'in! –Travis Waltz out!


	2. The Morning After

Hello amazing readers here is the next chapter of

A Big Heart In A Small Package. You might be wondering why this is coming out on Friday and it is because I am out of town this weekend (**this only applies to 3/14/14 - 3/16/14**) and I figured early is better than late.

Here is a small section that I respond to reviews, and if you didn't say anything you can just skip (but I do so for all no matter what, though beware I can only do so up until the day before I release a chapter) look for your name!

**Hellbreaker:** We already talked but I will say that I without a doubt will try one of your challenges.

**darkangeloflove15: **I do apologize if a week (or in this case) six days isn't soon enough!

**agentz: **I am sorry to say but it is (although you might not "notice it" until later friends first kind of thing) also I like your idea and might use it (crediting you of course).

**DannyPhantom619:** Why thank you!

**Invader Johnny: **Yes yes she did, didn't she:)

**Inviso-Al:** I know right! XD

On to the chapter!

It was the sun that broke through the faded curtains in his room that woke Danny up. Though without much well memory of what had happened the day before, you can imagine his surprise to see the small Dani holding onto him like a baby koala that is until his memories came back.

He looked at the little cutie with a smile on his face. Though she didn't have her little hat on, her hair somehow stayed the throughout the night.

"I wish mine could do that," he said to himself quietly and with a chuckle. He didn't dare move as to avoid waking her up so he just stayed without motion for a while until a strong inhale as well as movement signaled her waking up. She blinked her eyes and looked around and then her gaze fell on Danny.

"Good morning sunshine," he said to her and she looked rather confused at first but then blinked and smiled to his words.

"Good morning Danny," she said to him and looked around, he tried to get up but she didn't make it easy, via clinging to his chest as he got off of the bed.

"Give me a sec will ya," he said to her jokingly and tried to pry her off with his hands.

"No I will not, it is cold and you are a human heat stone," she said looking at his eyes. And he sighed a little and laughed some more. He then walked over and after some struggling was able to put on his jeans.

"You mind letting me go so I can put on a new shirt?" he asked her and she thought for a minute and shook her head before letting go of him. He took off his night shirt and put on a (more or less) fresh one. He then stretched and heard his back crack.

"Danny…"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"And?"

"Would you make me breakfast?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Pretty please?!"

"Okay then let's go downstairs."

They raced downstairs though before he could get to the bottom of the stairs they disappeared and Danny fell. It would have hurt a lot if it weren't for his ability to fly. He looked around for Dani pretty angry for what she had done. He saw her wave at him with a guilty smile from the kitchen.

"What the hell was that, I thought you wanted me to make you breakfast," he said to her and put face into his hand. She looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Danny…would you pwease still make me breakfast," she said to him with a puppy dog face.

"Alright fine but don't do that again… not in the morning anyways," he said and started to walk into the kitchen only to have Dani jump onto him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed and before he could say anything gave him a kiss on the cheek. He sighed and looked at her who still had that god damn puppy dog face showing. Danny smiled because he just couldn't help it.

"Could you get off now so I can cook?" he asked her and she shook her head. He then proceeded to cook breakfast with a little half ghost half girl attached to him. After breakfast they decided on what they were going to do for the day, with Dani having no clue whatsoever and Danny suggesting they go to the park.

"What's so special about the park?" Dani asked as they flew towards that very destination and took a moment to think.

"Well it is kind of hard to explain, when I have been down or sad or confused I always came here to walk (or fly) around and clear my head," he said and Dani's reaction wasn't what he expected.

"Are we here because of me?" she asked him with a sad look on her face which almost shocked him. He flew closer to her and hugged her causing them both to stop and not fly past the park, and then they started to float down and land.

"No of course not, why would you say that? He asked concerned and looked at her (still not letting go).

"Well just me barging in on you and then what happened this morning I was really afraid you'd ask me to leave… or that you would leave me," she said and hid her face from his sight. He couldn't help but almost lightly laugh as their ghostly feet touched the leaves of the soft and cold ground. "What? Why are you laughing at me, this is serious," she said now angry.

"It's not that," he said to her trying to keep a straight face.

"Then what is it?" she asked and he could clearly tell she was very aggravated. He looked at her with a smile.

"You are the reason I am not alone. You are the reason why I am entertained and having a good time because well I was alone before you showed up. Sure the thing in the morning was annoying but I know you didn't mean any harm. I'm not mad at you about that, I'm just happy you're here with me now," he said to her and let her go.

Dani couldn't believe her ears, it was as if an ocean wave had just come down directly onto her shoulders and tears welled up in her eyes once more.

"Thank you Danny," was all she could say but she did so with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her and before she could fly or anything like that but his hand over his eyes and created an ice gem mimicking the look of a little heart locket. He uncovered her eyes and gave it to her and watched her eyes widen.

"Wear this and know I will always be with you and that no matter what I will always want you around," he said and she put it on. Her face was a giant smile and her legs bent.

"You're going to jump on me again aren't you," he guessed.

"Yep," she exclaimed and jumped onto him knocking him over. The laughed and after a while got up. "You were right Danny the park really does clear your head," she said to him.

"See I told you! Now why don't we go somewhere else," he said to her.

"Okay, where do you want to…" she was cut off by the sound of a charging weapon.

"You ain't goin anywhere ghosts," a voice said from behind them.

Well that is it guys. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. I without a doubt enjoyed writing it. And your (shout out/reply etc.) and if you didn't get on and want one you have to review this story (before I put out the new chapter). Please review and favorite and follow if you feel like it (and PM me). I hope you have a great whenever and until next Saturday keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	3. A Helping Hand

Hello, Hi, Greetings! All reader thank you for continuing your interest in this story and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! Now here are replies to reviews! Skip ahead if you like.

**darkangeloflove15: **I will try to keep up the content!

**Infinitereader: **Thank you kindly for your words!

**Inviso-Al: **Ding Ding Ding we have a winner! And well you will see in future chapters they think of each other in a cousin or friend light and then later well you'll see.

**Invader Johnny: **Well let's just say she is a funny character… you'll see what I mean.

**avidreaded: **Yes indeed they are and thank you for remembering that because yes yes she does!

**HorsemanOTA: **Well thank you very much! It makes me very happy that you enjoy and I hope you like this chapter as well!

Now read on!

Danny's mind felt frantic or so he led anyone to believe with wide eyes and even a little shake. He looked down at Dani who looked up at his expression with some fear. But then he smiled to make her feel better causing her to smile back at him although it wasn't the biggest smile he had ever seen her pull off.

"Alright, alright you got me," he said to the person behind them before holding onto Dani and making them both go invisible. He turned to see Valerie who seemed confused and had a smirk on her face. Danny and Dani snuck behind her and they counted to three before jumping on to her with an unbalancing hug.

"Woah woah," was all she could say before she fell to the ground with a thud with both ghosts laughing.

"It would seem that we got you Valerie!" Dani said to her as she looked back at both of them and rolled her eyes.

"I have to say at this angel you look great Val," Danny said to her teasingly to which she responded with a tongue sticking out causing them both to laugh.

"That's so nice of you to say but would you both get off of me? That is unless you're just trying to hold onto me Danny," she said in a joking tone. They got up but Danny went mostly invisible.

"You could see right through me couldn't you," he said and laughed causing both Dani and Valerie to blush. He then reverted back into his human form which Dani followed his lead and the blue circles covered their bodies and removed their ghostly attire and returned the green eyes back to blue and their hair from white to black. "So Val what are you doing here?" he asked her and at the same time helped her up from the ground dusting her off.

"Well I was going to ask both of you the same thing but since you asked first… I was just patrolling around when I found the both of you and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to say hi," she said.

"In the most dramatic way possible I see," Dani said to her.

"Yeah pretty much, anyways what are y'all doing here?" she asked and Danny looked at Dani who looked back at him and gestured for him to talk.

"Well Dani showed up yesterday and in the nick of time. My family is out of town and they won't be back for a long time. And Sam and Tucker are both gone on vacation so I was bored all day yesterday when this little cutie showed up," Danny said and Dani blushed.

"Oh you and shhhh," Dani said with a blush and the other two couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Anyways we came to the park just for fun, to clear the mind as I normally do here except normally I am, well alone," he said to her and Valerie nodded her head. "So how have you been, and how has your dad been?" Danny asked her. Valerie didn't move for a second which caused both hafas to be a bit worried.

"Well things could be worse but there have been some downsides. Now that ghosts have proven that some are good and the evil ones have been hiding more I have had less to patrol. And well since Vlad revealed his ghost form and left my main pay role has all but disappeared," she said and looked sad and down.

"Well at least you have a place to stay right," Dani brought up. Though Valerie hesitated before answering which wasn't a good sign at all.

"We do for now but again without Vlad and his money the apartment complex is threatening to kick us out today," she said and Dani hugged her. Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and tried to think for a minute before he snapped at the idea that came to his mind.

"Valerie you and your dad can stay at my house for the time being and afterwards I have an idea to make that complex let you stay for good or maybe an even better place but one thing at a time," he said and looked at Valerie who's eyes watered and tears threatened to stream down her cheeks. He just smile and hugged her and no one moved for quite some time which was no problem to anyone.

"T…thank you Danny, your suck a good friend and I don't think I deserve that after all of the pain I've put you through," she said to which Danny replied with hugging them tighter.

"Think nothing of it, now go to your dad and get ready to take your stuff to my place," he said and they all let go of each other and Valerie nodded and flew off leaving the two alone. Dani looked at him and smiled.

"You really are a great friend and just a wonderful person overall," she said to him with a smile on her face and he bent over to pick her up and she kissed his cheek. "Are we going to fly over there?" she asked him.

"Yeah eventually but let's just walk over there for now, the park is beautiful so why waste it," he said and they both smiled as they walked over to Danny's place to make sure it was unlocked and turned towards Valerie's home or at least the direction it was located in.

"Hey Dani," he began to say to her before realizing she had fallen asleep in his arms and instead of waking her he just pulled her closer to his chest to keep her warm and that caused the little one to smile.

He transformed to his ghost form and flew the rest of the way to his friend's house and thought about how her dad might react to him but shrugged because it would have to wait. He landed and saw Valerie and her dad standing outside and walked towards them with a smile on his face and a sleeping Dani in his arms.

Well guys thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed, and if you did show your support with a favorite or following of this story or of me as an author. Also if you have an idea that you liked (it may even be from this story) then tell me in a review or PM and I just might make it into a one shot crediting you! Well once again for reading, and as always keep on FIC'in! –Travis Waltz out!


	4. Moving Grey

Hi there, hello, greetings, hey, what's up! Here is the next chapter of "A Big Heart In A Small Package". I hope you enjoy and feel free to skip this next part but if you reviewed check to see if I replied!

**Inviso-Al:** Yes yes it was. And as for what's next… the hijinks of having a ghost girl and a ghost hunter (and her father) in his house hold.

**Invader Johnny: **No, it won't be one of those, but that doesn't mean I won't write one in the future.

**Infinitereader: **Thank you very much; I hope this chapter deserves such praise as well!

**HorsemanOTA: **Thank you!I hope this one is worth the wait.

**Read on!**

As Danny walked up to Valerie and her father he knew he should of change back into his human appearance but he didn't want to wake Danielle. As he got closer he noticed the Valerie's Dad began to act strange.

"Valerie what is that ghost doing with that little girl!" he shouted to her. The man seemed tense and agitated but possibly… scared. But as Danny grew closer to the two of them he heard Valerie explain that he was going to help them. And the closer Danny get, her father seemed to relax.

"Wait a moment, you're Danny Phantom aren't you," he said with a much calmer voice. Danny smiled and nodded his head.

"Dad couldn't you recognize him?" Valerie asked him both with amusement and seriousness in her voice. He looked at her and then back at Danny who said nothing out of respect to the older man.

"It gets harder to see things when you get to my age," he grumbled to himself, though both Danny and Valerie stifled a laugh at his comment. Danny thought for a moment and then looked at the older man, whose mustache was very dark and completely covered his top lip.

"Anyways Mr. Grey," Danny began but was cut off by the very man he was talking too.

"Call me Damon if you would, I'm not that old… yet," he said with a sigh and Danny shrugged but wanted to respect Damon's wishes.

"Anyways… Damon… I heard about you problem and I wanted to help. You can stay at Fenton works for now until Valerie and I can get a much more permanent solution for your problem," as he said that, Dani began to stir in his arms and her eyes opened.

"Danny where are we?" the little though teen girl asked him.

"We are at Valerie's apartment, and we are going to help them move some of their stuff to our house for now," he said to her and she jumped down from his arms.

"This is very kind of Danny but why Fenton Works and why are you helping us?" Damon asked him. Danny smiled and changed back into his human form so many times he had done this and yet it never got old, plus seeing Damon's eyes widen a bit was entertaining too.

"Well I live there, plus my family is out of town for at least a week so it will be fine. Now then why don't we move your things," he said and everyone nodded. Dani went ghost and Damon seemed surprised but didn't hide it very well.

"So what is exactly that you need us to take over?" Dani asked them floating slightly. She seemed rested and very happy at that!

"We have clothing of course which won't be too much, sheets blankets towels, but they are all in plastic crates," Valerie said before her dad cut in.

"Don't forget my lab equipment. Oh Danny your parents don't happen to have a lab of some kind do they?" He asked the teen halfa.

"Yes yes they do… and as long as you don't trash it then you are welcome to use it," This made the older man smile, at the fact of having at his disposal a ghost hunters laboratory. "But be careful with the portal to the ghost zone, it can be dangerous," he said serious but lightly. Damon nodded at this and looked even more excited than before.

"Well then let's start your move," Danny said and went ghost and the combination of him and Dani made things go by much faster, although the two ghosts had to stay invisible as to not scare anyone, that or draw attention to themselves. But the move was done within three hours. With breaks in between and having to fly a decent distance. But with things finally settled down in Fenton Works the last things to move were the tired family themselves.

Though as the ghost girl and boy came to pick them up Valerie flew by on her board with her dad who was well looking a little too green.

"Race you there," Valerie called back to them and the two looked at each other's eyes as if to say challenge accepted, and flew after them going both intangible and invisible.

Valerie arrived at Fenton Works with a smirk on her face and no sign of the others.

"Ha we beat 'em dad," she said in victory. He stepped off the board shaking.

"That's great sweetie, just give me a moment," he said and almost threw up. She nodded and walked in only to find the Danny and Dani sitting there. Dani was lying across Danny's lap and they looked up at her.

"What took you so long," they said in unison and laughed. Valerie grumbled and went to find her father. He was standing at least and didn't seem to look as bad as before.

"They are in there," she said sorely.

"Ah so I guess we didn't win after all," the older man said with a chuckle and entered the house. The rest of the day contained unpacking, unpacking and more unpacking trying to make their guests uncomfortable. Once that was done Danny took Damon to the lab and let him have his fun. Valerie on the other hand decided to cook even though Danny had offered first. The day got closer to its end and everyone had full stomachs. Everyone began to retire for the night.

"Thank you Daniel, this is so kind of you to do for us. We will never forget this," Damon said and stuck out his hand which Danny shook.

"Thank you Danny and goodnight," Valerie said to him and kissed his cheek. Both Danny and Dani blushed at this.

"Goodnight Valerie and Mr. Grey… I mean Damon," he said to them and they both went to sleep on the down stairs couches before heading upstairs with Dani. After they both changed Danny was about to go to bed when Dani clung to him. He laughed and still climbed in bed but didn't try to shake her off. They both lied in silence.

"You did good things today," Dani said causing the older boy to smile.

"Correction we did good things," he said to her and she shook her head.

"Not just with Valerie but at the park too, you really do make me feel happy Danny… you are the nicest most caring person I know and because of that I just… I am afraid to leave because I will miss you so much," she said sadly to him.

"Well no matter what my family says I will make sure you can stay here as long as you want," he said to her confidently.

"P…Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said to her.

"Thank you Danny," she said to him and they both smiled.

"You're welcome… Goodnight Dani," he said to her.

"Goodnight Danny," she said to him, paused and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said smiling and closed her eyes. Danny was a bit stunned but closed his eyes and shrugged it off.

"I love you too Danielle," he said to her and they both went to sleep.

Well thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and to my long time readers (kind of long time) I want to thank you for your support and I do hope this chapter was worth your time. Favorite, Follow the story or me as an author if you like or haven't already. And review if you want to; remember I will reply in the next chapter if I can! Or shoot me a PM. Thanks again for reading and as always keep on FIC'in! –Travis Waltz out!


	5. Dreams and Breakfast

Hello my lovelies! (Lovely readers that is) and welcome to the next chapter. Please sit down, take off your shoes, get comfortable and enjoy! This next part you can skip if you didn't review, but if you did why don't you check!

**zoxy2: **Yes yes he is but hopefully as the story goes on he will learn something… like not shrugging off an I love you or that he himself has feelings for Danielle.

**Invader Johnny: **This is very true, but does it make you wonder how far this would make her go for him?

**InfiniteReader: **Thank you kindly, I aim to please!

**Inviso-Al: **Well wait no more because here it is!

**arcticTrickster: **I am so glad I got to read your review, it really meant a lot to me. And the conversation was nice too! But let's hope that this chapter pleases your DxD taste buds and was worth the wait!

Read on!

Everywhere around him was dark, it was like being consumed by a cloud of eternal smoke. He looked around to make out anything, shape, person, or being.

"Hello is anyone out there," he shouted knowing all too well that he was alone. "Well it was worth a try," he said to himself and began to walk around.

"Danny…" a voiced called to him, it was sweet and soothing. He looked around for its source and found nothing. All he could do was start to run in the dark cloud. "Danny…" the voice said again and he began to run faster and faster. He couldn't find the source and he was panicking "Danny can't see the truth?" the voice said as if mocking him and he tripped and fell onto the ground with a hard thump. Moments later he looked up and saw a bright light and low and behold it was Dani, though she was wearing a beautiful white dress that looked like one Aphrodite herself would envy. He was on his knees when she grabbed his head.

"Dani is that you?" he tried to ask her but was cut off by a kiss to his lips that was loving and full of passion. He was surprised but didn't try to stop it.

"Danny wake up," the voice said again and he turned to see Dani in her ghost form in black robes and when he looked back to the Dani he had been sharing a kiss with and she was gone.

He woke up with a start and looked around, he was back in his room safe and sound and the first face he saw was Dani's who was looking at him with great concern while she stood on the floor. He looked at her face and the kiss from the dream came back and he blushed a bit.

"Dani why are you standing there?" he asked her trying to remove the thoughts of the dream from his mind. She looked at him with confusion for a moment before it faded from her eyes and well face.

"I had to go to the bathroom and when I came back you were talking in your sleep and you sat up," she said, there was still worry in her voice that was unlikely to fade as quickly. Danny looked back at her and sighed, the dream had been stronger than he could have ever imagined. "Danny are you okay?" she asked him. He paused a moment before answering her question he was still shaken but that wasn't going to stop him from being his normal self.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just haven't had a dream like that in a while, and it was so strange he said and looked out the window for a moment and let the dream fade from his mind.

"What was your dream about?" Dani asked him as he broke the eye contact he had with the window. He looked at her and blinked as he wasn't all that sure on what to tell her and what not too.

"Well I was in a black smoke I couldn't see anything and I tried to run out of it and I heard a voice call my name... I ran after it and then I tried to find it and I fell. Then I saw..." Danny tried to finish what he was saying before he heard Valerie calling both of them down.

"Danny and Danielle come down for breakfast," she said. And they looked at each other and shrugged at the same time.

"That's really nice of them to make us breakfast," Danny said to the other little halfa who nodded and they both started to make their way down stairs.

"After breakfast you're gonna tell me the rest of your dream got it?" Dani demanded more than asked. The boy to whom she was talking too just nodded and both of them made it to the living room to see Damon sitting at the table and Valerie cooking. The kitchen didn't look like well a mess for once and they saw the "head chief" hard at work making eggs, and… bacon. They looked at the food being put on the table and sat down as they were being served. It was crazy to have so much good food and still be at home or at least to Danny it was.

"Wow Valerie this is amazing!" Dani said to her and hugged whatever her small arms could fit around. This cause not only Valerie to laugh but just about everyone to laugh and it was just a heartwarming sight to behold.

"Your very welcome Dani...and Danny and Daddy," she added and they both looked around all guilty like and both said thank you quickly to make up for forgetting. But after they said their thanks the teen girl just rolled her eyes and they all ate to their fill and Danny decided to do the dishes as thanks as Valerie kept Dani entertained, Damon walked up to him and he smiled as the older man did the same.

"Danny you really are a good boy, thank you for taking care of my daughter and I and giving us this place to stay," he said and Danny felt a warm glow in his chest.

"Well it's your daughter that's been feeding us but I am happy that I can give you guys a place to stay," he said and Damon nodded at his honesty and well modesty.

"I wish other boys could be like you... Danny what I want to say is that I'd happily let you date Valerie and want it to but after watching you and Dani I can see why that won't ever happen but what I do hope is that things work out for the best," Danny nodded at this but he really didn't know what the older man was talking about. But before he could say anything Damon went to see his daughter. Danny watched as the man walked away and couldn't help but blink.

'What had he meant by that?' he asked himself but didn't really have an answer and then he looked over to his two friends just playing around talking and what not. He looked at Valerie and felt happiness at her not hating him and being his friend. And then he looked at Dani and felt happiness but he also felt his heart beat faster. "Danny come here," Dani called to him and started to make his way over to the group of others. Both Valerie and Dani kissed him on the cheek and he blushed red as a big red dog. He froze and the girls laughed and even Damon chuckled.

Even Danny started to laugh, 'maybe Damon was on to something,' Danny thought to himself.

Well guys thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I do apologize on the length it took to upload it! Review, follow and favorite if you want to for either the story or me as an author so you don't miss out on other content. Until next time keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	6. Confession

Hello everyone! Who's ready for another chapter? Well here it is but first if you reviewed, why don't you just check to see if I replied!

**Hoytti: **Haha no I am not doing that, I left those days behind me when I started writing again after my eight month hiatus;)

**Invader Johnny: **Loyal reviewer, indeed it was sweet and I can tell that you do and who knows I might do a one shot for them or something like that.

**Infinite Reader: **Well I hope that you keep thinking this is a good story and its progression doesn't disappoint you!

**Inviso-Al: **Another one of the firsts! And yes it is that kind and perhaps you haven't read one like this in a while stems from there not being a lot of them.

**zoxy2: **Zoxy or zoxy2? And yes let's see how much he can learn in this chapter.

Big announcement at the end of the chapter…

Read on!

The room was dark and the TV was on and brightly lit. They were all sitting and watching a movie on demand and no one said a word. Danny was sitting on the floor and Dani was lying across his lap, while Valerie and Damon were sitting on the couch. They had asked if the two halfas were sure they could take the couch both had nodded. A place to sit didn't really matter to them, as if they wanted to either of them could have levitated and taken a seat in the air. But it didn't seem needed at this time.

Everyone was happy and enjoying some crappy ghost movie that had come on TV. Popcorn was being passed around. Dani had almost fallen asleep before she began to float and Danny grabbed her and held on tight before she could drift away like a little balloon. The group had only been watching the movie for a little while before the silence was broken.

"What was the title of this movie?" Valerie asked all of them.

"Hmmm I can't remember," her father said in reply.

"The Apparition," Danny said to Valerie as he used the remote to check what the name of the title was and other information on cast, crew and what not.

"This movie… sucks," Valerie said with a small laugh that the others chuckled a long with. Dani looked at the screen for a moment and shook her head.

"I have to agree with you Val, this is a sorry excuse for a ghost film and for the love of god I'm part ghost I would know," she said as if this movie wasn't just bad but tiring as well.

"Well you're not much scarier than this movie," Danny said to her jokingly. She looked at him and grabbed him by the shirt. "I realize now that I shouldn't have said that," he said with a slightly afraid. What made him more afraid was when he looked into her eyes he almost saw her thoughts working which were so far involving throwing him through the ceiling. And before she had the chance Danny lifted his arms up fast and hard and used his body weight to slip from the shirt.

"Well played Danny," Damon said casually, though the boy now felt a bit embarrassed by his partial nudity in front of the others.

"Dani I was just joking… can I have my shirt back now?" he asked and that caused Dani to just laugh a little before throwing his shirt down. He put it back on and that's when they decided to stop watching the movie. And everything stood still for a moment and no one did anything at all.

"So what should we do now?" Dani asked the group.

"Well I think I'm going to check on some more of that lab downstairs," Damon said and walked towards the stairs leading down to said area and within moments he was gone, poof.

"I think I'm going to patrol the area for a bit," Valerie said to her.

"Mind if I tag along," Dani asked her.

"Sorry, but I prefer to patrol alone, no offense it's just the way I am," she said and Dani looked sad at this reply.

"Oh okay well that's okay if that's what you want," Dani said to her sadly.

"Don't worry Dani, you have a great guy friend who I'm sure would be happy to keep you entertained and looked at Danny who blushed for a moment.

"Oh and who would that be?" Danny sked her nervously, and in response she looked at him and smirked.

"Well he is a fourteen year old boy, who is very kind hearted brave and caring. He helps his friends in need and has a good heart, oh and he can also turn into a ghost," she said and this made Danny blush even deeper.

"Would this boy happen to be Danny Fenton?" Dani asked innocently and giggled.

"Yes yes he would, very smart girlfriend," she said jokingly and this caused Danny to roll his eyes and act as if this wasn't getting into his mind whatsoever. Dani looked at him with a smile and he smiled at her though he didn't know why he was smiling he did anyways because he thought it would make Dani happy and he liked making her happy or at least the thought of making her happy.

"So Danny, what do you want to do?" the smaller girl asked him and he stood still for a minute. He wasn't really sure because to be honest anything would have made him happy. He just wanted to relax or something similar to that.

"Want to head over to Nasty Burger?" Danny asked her and Dani shrugged. A few minutes later the three of them left the building, though Valerie was on her hover board and flying off in one direction while Dani and Danny were just walking in the other direction. It didn't take the duo long to find the building, they went inside and sat down. After a little while, they had both eaten something and were just talking.

"Okay Danny it's your turn, tell me something you have never told anyone," she said and leaned forward. He rubbed the back of his head for a moment.

"Well… a lot of people thought me and Sam would be perfect together. But after we started dating I got scared she would get hurt. Several times she was… killed and I had clockwork finally set things straight. I changed time so she would never be hurt again. I even had him whip some memories from both of us to deal with the pain," he said slowly and somewhat ashamed. The smaller girl didn't blink and just gazed at him.

"W…wow… so that's why you and Sam aren't together," she said putting the dots together. Danny nodded at this and felt sad.

"Well Danny at least you have me right?" she said at him trying to cheer him up.

"That's true," he said and smiled at her. "And you have me," he said.

Well thank you everyone for reading. I am sorry that this chapter wasn't exciting but I really wanted a chill one that could explain something's, now onto that announcement. I have decided that I am going to start a rotation. Every two weeks, I will switch two stories. So I will write two chapters for two stories and then I will switch and update two other stories. This is to keep ideas fresh and put out more content without overloading myself. I hope some like this idea which will start next week. Review, Follow, Favorite and all of that good stuff and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	7. Contemplation

Hello to all readers! Thank you for waiting for your next chapter (something was wrong with my doc manager) and here it is! But first replies to reviews and if you didn't review then don't worry you can skip!

**InvaderJohnny: **Ha very true, but he's only fourteen. Either way it's fun to have given a reason to why he and Sam aren't together.

**articTrickster: **I do hope the two week rotation system doesn't cause to much dismay but it will be a waiting game until results show themselves.

**Infinitereader: **Thank you! I hope this story continues to please and that the rotation brings stories that please as well!

**Zoxy: **Yes yes it would appear that he is getting closer to knowing his feelings without them flying over his head. Also glad to clear up the name thing as well.

**Inviso-Al: **Ah now that my friend will be interesting, but I can't spoil the surprise;) 

Read On!

"You always have me," Dani's words echoed in his head. He felt pain because Sam had said the same to him, many of his friends and family had but one by one either in this time or another or even a different universe they had paid the price for saying that and sticking to their word.

"Danny are you okay?" asked a voice near him, he blinked his eyes and everything came back into focus, he had spaced out for a little while and the first thing he saw was the face of a concerned loved one. He then took a second to realize where they were. The walls reminded him of home so that was where he assumed he was.

"Yeah I'm okay, we are at my house," he mumbled to himself and tried to remember what had happened. Dani put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small shake, and he looked at her confused.

"Well of course we are, we walked over here from Nasty Burger," she said and again he looked confused.

"I honestly don't remember that, I must of zoned out," he said and rubbed his eyes for a moment and then blinked.

"That would explain why you were being so unresponsive," she said and shook her head. Danny looked at her and frowned for a moment.

"Sorry about that, what were you talking about while my mind was well elsewhere?" He asked the smaller girl next to him.

"Oh nothing much I just confessed my unending love for you," she said and Danny rolled his eyes thinking she was joking.

"Very funny," was all he said to her, Though it was hard to tell if the witty halfa next to him was being truthful or well not so truthful. None the less he couldn't help but wonder if he had missed something that was important.

"Was there anything else that I missed?" He asked her serious hoping for a less mind boggling answer. Dani looked at him and sighed possibly at his ignorance.

"Not really we were just walking without saying a lot. Although at one point I asked you if I could ride on your shoulders and you said nothing so I took at as a yes and spent the second half of our walk on your shoulders," she said and he rubbed the left side of his neck for a second and grinned.

"That would explain why my shoulders are so sore now," he said and Dani said nothing for a minute before growling at him.

"You're so funny," she said and after that nothing more. He looked at her and felt a bit bad, although he was just joking he couldn't help but feel a bit bad, after all the last time he had made a joke that was similar to that one he had made it about her height but only because the opportunity had presented itself.

"Dani are you okay... I didn't mean to say anything that would offend you I was just joking," he said and when she didn't say anything to him he began to feel much worse than before. This "little" girl meant a lot to him and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her any grief. He tried the only thing that came to his mind at that moment and that was to wrap his arms around Dani and hug her. She made a sound that at first startled Danny because she was crying... no laughing?

"Dani are you laughing?" Danny asked her startled and surprised.

"Yes yes I am, you're adorable you know that," she said to him and once again he felt extremely surprised.

"But... you... just," he tried to say but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I was just kidding with you Danny... but you should know never to make a joke about a girl's weight," she said with a smirk on her face. He just nodded in reply to what she was saying. And before he could say anything else about anything else's the small girl leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

"And you should also learn to take things I tell you much more seriously," she said to him and once again he nodded although this time he had no idea what she was talking about. With that the little girl planted a kiss on his cheek and left him there blushing and climbed up the stairs. He was alone and although he was unsure at the same time he felt happy because of what she had said to him. Danny didn't know why but somewhere inside it had struck a chord of some kind with him. But what could he do except for sit there looking mind boggled.

"Hey Danny," an older voice called to him and at the same time snapped him out of his trance. Damon walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Oh hey Damon," he said to him and tried to concentrate on the older man to his right.

"You look puzzled," he said and Danny nodded.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he said.

"Try me," Damon replied.

"Dani has just been acting strange… she seems to be really serious and sensitive but then she acts as if she had been just playing a joke on me… or had been joking with me," he said and sighed. Damon nodded and understood what he was going through.

"Sounds like you aren't paying enough attention to her actions around you. And even though I personally can't say I am an expert on teenage girls, I can say at least that I do pay attention and to me the way she is acting makes perfect sense," he said to the younger male.

"But why is she acting this way," he pondered out loud.

"I could go all Hollywood and tell you that you must figure that out on your own but I won't… Dani has very strong feelings for you and instead of fighting yourself mentally about if she does or not, instead why don't you think about how you feel about her," he said and got up to go and find his daughter, leaving Danny alone once again to ponder what he had heard.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be one more next week before I rotate! I know not everyone agrees with this rotation thing but trust me it is for the best. Follow and favorite if you feel like it and review and PM I will reply and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	8. 2:00 am

Hello my awesome readers! Here is the next chapter for your pleasure! And after this I will be doing the other two stories for two weeks and then back to this! Here are the reviews and replies; you can skip if you want.

**InfiniteReader: **Thank you very much for your support I hope you think highly of this chapter as well!

**Invader Johnny: **Actually they would be closer to being twins than cousins but in the show they refer to each other as such, but she is his clone so it isn't that weird.

**Zoxy: **Yes he is so close it could be any second now that he comes to his senses!

**Inviso-Al:** Yes there will be, timing is key.

**HorsemanOTA: **I am glad to hear that you are, I hope it isn't too hated by others. And thank you for your kind words I hope this update is a good pleaser as well!

Read on!

He was laying there with open eyes that didn't seem to blink, he couldn't sleep at all. Throughout the evening he had nothing on his mind but Dani, her and Damon's advice. The little ghost girl was giving him warmth as she snuggled to his side with a smile on her face. There was a childlike innocence to her even though her and his age gap was two years.

"What am I going to do with you," he said under his breath and sighed as he was at a loss. Danny thought more and more about Danielle and how he felt about her. He thought about Monday when she had arrived and he was filled with so much joy. But at the time he had just wanted anyone to keep him company.

"That's all I needed," he said unsure and felt the other halfa move a little, nuzzling into his side for more warmth and watching this made him smile. But as the week had gone on he had felt stronger feelings that he didn't understand.

At some points they were similar to how he had felt about Sam but these were stronger and at the same time very different. He also felt an over protective nature over her and even with Sam it wasn't the same. 'Sam was a strong girl who could fight and take care of herself' he said in thought trying to explain his confusion to his mind but found this to make him even more confused than before.

The 14 year old boy turned his head to the side to look at the alarm clock that was next to his bed to find that it was much later than he had expected. The clock read 2:48 am and he blinked looking at the screen for a moment letting the information it shared process in his mind.

"Well I guess they should be back tomorrow," he said out loud and while normally in a situation like the one he was in coming to a realization such as the one he did would have cause him to fill up with panic but this time was different because of the fact that he knew that they might not of been back by Friday like they had said and because he was more concerned with Dani.

But for a moment he thought about her in a different light and he thought about Valerie and Damon for that time being as well and he thought of what would happen if his parents came home and discovered that he had opened up their house to these other people. And they would most likely want to know who Dani was and where she had come from. He would tell them about Valerie and Damon before Dani because that would of been easier and he silently hoped that if this situation did come to fruition that they would think more about having a daughter and her father who were known by them than a small girl who Danny couldn't really explain or justify being there without some sort of ramifications involved.

'I am kind of screwed aren't I' he thought to himself but the thoughts cooled down a bit as he realized that his family wouldn't be back by Friday due to the storm and then again he would be helping Valerie and her father get a new apartment building soon enough and he knew that it was going to be a nice one.

He took in before letting out a deep breath that helped steady his heart beat that had increased in tempo. It was funny to think that even though most teens would be petrified by the thought of their parents coming home to find that their son who they had in trusted with keeping the house safe had been instead keeping two teenage girls and a man inside their walls. He almost wanted to laugh at the reality of his situation but it was a little movement that the felt and the brushing of black hair against his hand that stopped him from doing so as he was reminded that one of those girls he had been thinking of that could scare and or piss off his parents was cuddling him and holding on to him right then.

He thought about what he had promised her before, that no matter what he wouldn't let his parents force her away and out of his home and although he had no idea of how he would convince them to let her stay or if it was worse if he was forced to hide her, and yet again those thoughts didn't bring fear into him. It made him hold onto Dani tighter and maybe it was because of it being so late but he was filled with a tired optimism similar to that of a happy drunk.

"I promised I wouldn't let my parents take you away and I will keep that promise," he said in a whisper and to his surprise the little one didn't say anything at all and didn't move but she smiled. It was this smile that brought him warmth… well that also might have been the fact that she was very warm but it was most likely a combination of both. His eyes once again were aimed at the ceiling and he smiled because he knew that he could protect her no matter what and if worse came to worse they both were part ghost who had the strength to keep each other safe.

He was happy and after realizing that he closed his eyes and even though he couldn't sleep he allowed to warmth and joy to relax him and soon after he fell asleep. As his breathing fell into a rhythm and with was clear that he was asleep, Dani opened on eye and looked at him for a moment, she planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled before closing her eyes once more and fell into the same rhythm.

Well thank you so very very very much everyone for taking your time and reading this chapter. I hope it was worth your time and the wait, and now I am going to have to ask you to wait for two weeks but maybe you could check out the two stories to come favorite, follow and review and PM if you have any questions. Once again thank you so much for reading and as always keep on FIC'in! –Travis Waltz out!


	9. A Rude Awakening

Well hello everyone! It is time to go ghost once more and see what is going on with Dani and Danny, and if you are wondering why this is coming out on Friday instead of Saturday that is because I am out of town again. But I doubt anyone is complaining! Well here are the replies to comments.

**Invader Johnny:** Indeed she is and I'm thinking she will be getting happier!

**InfiniteReader:** I am very glad you liked it. Are you prepared for this?

**articTrickster:** The two week wait is up! Let's see if it can get even better!

**HorsemanOTA:** Well you are very welcome! I hope this update is awesome and that the wait wasn't too bad!

**Inviso-Al:** That is a good point. I wonder what they will say too… but I have this feeling it will be… interesting.

**Zoxy:** I am glad you liked it and I know right! Let's see if he can get the courage to tell her face to face!

**BartWLewis:** Glad you're enjoying it so far and well here is that update you wanted!

**danifan3000:** I like that idea, and well I wanted too…. Actually wait till the bottom for an announcement.

**Read on!**

It wasn't long before he heard the ringing of the alarm clock. It pierced through the veil of sleep like a newly sharpened blade. His blue eyes shot open and before Danny was able to shut off the clock he found it was a smoldering pile of melted plastic. He was shocked and looked at his hands. 'I didn't do that did I…" he thought to himself before looking at Danielle who moved a bit to hold onto him tighter. She would of appeared innocent if not for the little grin she had on her face. Danny sighed lightheartedly at her and the pile of what once was an alarm clock.

"I guess I'm going to have to get a new one of those I guess," he said out loud and made an effort to keep his eyes open while adding this to his list. The week had gone by fast, Danny realized this when he looked at his phone which read Thursday in relatively big letters.

"This week… well it has been pretty eventful," he said and looked down noting the halfa girl who was holding on to him as one of the reasons, and then upon hearing a sound coming from the down stairs he noted that they Grey's who were living with them as well had been one of the reasons as well. "All in all I think it has been a good week," he finished to himself before taking in a deep breath that he felt refresh his body.

"Shhh," he heard from the little girl who he had just noted and he couldn't help but smile. 'She was a bit of a mystery that's for sure' he thought to himself once more and he couldn't help but want to solve said mystery.

"Soon enough," he said and when he felt here move he shut his mouth for a moment and waited as he knew he might of woken Dani up and well she wouldn't of been all too happy about that.

"Danny are you trying to make sure I don't make sure there isn't a single chance in me getting to sleep in?" She asked him in a sleep filled voice that was coated in sarcasm that seemed to be the only thing awake in her. In a swift movement he moved his hands down and tickled her just the smallest amount to which she began to giggle. Though he began to realize there was bits of agitation in said giggles and wondered if he should of stopped but he didn't want to be the one keeping her up with his talking so instead he woke her up… teenage logic?

"I think you have slept in enough as is… I mean it is already ten in the morning and that should be enough," he said to her who ignored him for the longest time.

"Why can't you be like a normal teenager?" she asked with trace amounts of whining in her voice, and even though he thought it was funny he didn't laugh as to not provoke "her anger".

"I know you must love sleeping with me but we kind of need to get up," he said and she blushed for a minute before basically floating off of him.

"So what is it that is so important that you have gotten me to not only wake up, but to also get up?" she asked him in a manner of accusing him. He blushed for a moment and then looked at her and slowly opened his mouth. She waited for his response patiently.

"I… am hungry," he said and Dani squinted at him before floating into the bathroom. Danny chuckled for a moment at his "clever" fake out before getting dressed in his jeans and Tee shirt. He didn't wait for her as he figured she needed to cool down a bit and even if she didn't Danny didn't want to push his luck in any way shape or form.

"Good morning lazy bones," he heard a voice say and he turned to see Valerie standing behind him. He didn't say anything and instead all he did was smile and give her a hug. Having her as a house guest had been fun, her and her father were good guests who made his otherwise basically person less home lively.

"Don't blame me, blame Dani! She wouldn't let me get up… and then she blasted my alarm clock," he said and as he mentioned the second part out loud he found that he had a bit of childlike sound in his voice.

"Cute little Dani wouldn't stop cuddling you? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that," she said and smirked to which Danny could only reply with a deep blush on his face.

"Well I um," he began to stutter out for a second before stopping in defeat.

"Mmmhmm that's what I thought," she said but smiled at him as even though she was giving him a hard time about Dani, he knew she meant well and was for the most part just messing with him.

"So what did you plan on doing today?" Danny asked her trying to change the subject and Valerie just shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't really planned anything yet... what about you?" she asked him.

"Well getting a new alarm clock that is one thing," he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh get over that," he heard a voice from behind say and Dani floated in.

"Yes ma'am," was all he said in response. It wasn't long before the sound of squeaks came from the stairs and Damon appeared.

"Good morning everyone," he said cheerfully. And before Danny or Dani could return his greeting Valerie spoke first.

"Well one thing you could do Danny is tell us about that plan of yours that will help us get into a new apartment building," she said and he nodded in agreement. But before he could speak the growling of not only his stomach but Dani's too broke the silence.

"That sounds like a good idea, but how about after breakfast," Damon said and received a few laughs from the group.

Well thank you so very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and since it has been so long I hope it was worth it. And if it was why not follow, favorite or review! Pm me is you have any questions of course! And now before am out of here I wanted to say something. I have not done a requested one shot in a while, and the reason for that is the ideas have just been the same. I do like the one provided by danifan3000 but I was wondering would anyone like it if I replaced them with a third story… and if so what world should it take place in? It is up to you guys, tell me what you think in a review or PM. Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


End file.
